Generally, a conventional storage box available today is composed of a cover element and a box element, in which the box element is formed with an opening on top thereof for receiving an object into the box element therefrom; and the cover unit is disposed at a position corresponding to the opening for closing the box unit.
As it is common to have all kinds of storage boxes being used extensively in our daily life, those kinds of storage boxes are always operating in a monotonous manner, i.e. after removing its cover, an object that is sitting still in the box is revealed. In addition, for most storage boxes, the cover element is built independent to box element that the box element is not operating in synchronization with the operation of the cover element. Therefore, it is in need of an improved storage box that is fun to operate.